New Tricks
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Rip settles back onto the Waverider trying to find his place once more while dealing with new abilities, the huge blank space in his memory, people he doesn't know on his ship and an overprotective AI who is determined he will not be lost like that ever again. Sequel to Home


Sara walked into the offices of the Time Bureau not sure how this conversation was going to go but it wasn't like she could avoid it much longer. Reaching the Director's office, she took a moment to check her hair and make-up before walking straight in, she never knocked.

Ava didn't look up, but Sara caught her checking the reflection in the glass paperweight sitting on her desk.

"You're early," Ava noted without turning, obviously still not happy about their last conversation.

Sara shrugged, "Just thought I'd make sure we're still having dinner tonight. If not, I have time to catch a movie."

Ava turned and folded her arms, "Before we decide that why don't you tell me why I'm not being given access to talk to our former Director? Why I'm not getting to make sure his amnesia isn't another lie from the man who hired people to pretend to be my family, so I wouldn't find out who I truly am?"

"Rip is under Gideon's care," Sara noted, folding her arms mirroring Ava, "If you want to try and talk her into letting him off the ship, have fun."

Ava grimaced, "Sara…"

"He has no idea who you are," Sara continued, "He has no idea about the Time Bureau or that he started it. The Rip you remember is not the man he is now. That Rip is gone, more than likely forever."

Ava rolled her eyes, "You've told me that but we both know he lies."

Sara sighed, "I know this is hard to believe but this is me telling you. He has no memory of anything past the day we were in New York, six months after we stopped Vandal Savage. This is the Rip I knew back then."

"I still want to talk to him," Ava stated, standing with a stubborn frown on her face, "Now."

Sara grimaced, "That depends."

"On what?"

"On Gideon agreeing," Sara shrugged before adding, "And if he's awake at the moment."

Confusion covered Ava's face which Sara didn't blame her for. Rip had been an insomniac since Sara had known him, almost every time she'd been unable to sleep she found he was up as well. But his new abilities were, according to Gideon, taking time to integrate with his system fully and used up a lot of energy. This meant Rip currently slept a lot and ate much more than any of them had ever seen him eat since they'd met him.

They'd agreed to keep the fact Rip could now manipulate time from the Bureau, even if it took some persuading to get Nate to agree. Sara trusted Ava but didn't know who she would be obligated to share the information with.

They had no idea how powerful Rip was, so far all he'd done was stop the knife on instinct and was smashing then re-forming mugs in the kitchen. Gideon wanted time to study and work out a training programme before he did anything big, Rip had rolled his eyes but agreed.

"I don't care what Gideon says," Ava stated coldly, "If Rip is conscious then I'm talking to him."

x

"You have to stop that," Ray cried, snatching his precious NASA mug off the bench in front of Rip once it had been returned to its normal state.

Rip sighed, "Until Gideon finishes her tests, this is all she'll agree to let me do."

"Because we do not want to accidentally destroy the Waverider," Gideon spoke up.

Looking up Rip smiled fondly, "I know."

"Gideon, can you hurry up?" Ray asked, "We could end up with no mugs."

"I am continuing my scans and tests on Captain Hunter," Gideon replied, "I wish to have a full week's worth of data before testing his new gifts on anything more. It means I have a baseline to check all the results against."

Rip rolled his eyes but remained silent as he took a hold of one of the other mugs sitting there and smashed it on the counter. Concentrating on the shards he reconstituted the mug once more.

Ray shook his head, "Explain to me what you're doing?"

"I'm reversing time surrounding the mug so that it returns to the form it had before I smashed it," Rip explained, "I think, if Gideon would let me, I could actually slow time around a person. Everyone to them would look like they're moving as fast as a speedster, while the person would appear to be frozen to the outside world."

Smiling Ray nodded, "That sounds so cool."

"I know," Rip replied before yawning.

Ray chuckled checking his watch, "That's six hours today, Rip. It's your current record."

Rolling his eyes Rip looked up when he heard Mick step inside the room, stopping the small rubber ball the man threw at him inches from his face where it hung frozen.

"Nice catch," Mick noted as he headed to the fridge, pulling out the carton of fresh orange juice.

Ray caught the smile on Rip's face before he stepped back and touched the ball to shift its trajectory slightly. He released the ball which hit off the wall, Mick's head, the ceiling then dropped into the mug Ray was still holding.

With a smirk Rip left the kitchen.

Ray tossed the ball back to Mick who was trying to look annoyed, but his amusement was clear to see. Ray had noticed it over the past few days, when Rip was awake, that the former Time Master seemed to have developed a sense of humour he'd never displayed before.

It was like the burdens he'd carried no longer weighed on him the way they once had.

x

"Captain, I ask again that you limit the uses of your new abilities," Gideon said as Rip walked to his room to lie down again, "And not act like a child."

"Mick threw the ball at me," Rip noted.

"At my request so I could test your response," Gideon replied.

Rip rolled his eyes, "And I stopped it. I just used a little geometry to get it into the mug by moving it before I let it go."

Her silence spoke volumes of disapproval, Rip stalled in the corridor and folded his arms across his chest waiting.

"I only wish to ensure that you are safe, Captain," Gideon reminded him, "These abilities are new and untested. This is a dangerous time."

After checking the corridor to ensure he was alone Rip stepped forward and entered her matrix so that they were face to face. Gideon's disapproval was written all over her face, her eyes dark as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry I'm being difficult," Rip told her sincerely, "I just…you know I don't like sitting about doing nothing. I want to test what this is and I want to get back to work."

Gideon stepped forward wrapping her arms around his waist, "I know," she breathed softly, "But you know that everything I am doing is to ensure that you and the other members of the crew are safe."

Pressing a kiss to her temple Rip whispered, "I do," he yawned, "I need to sleep again."

Gideon held onto him for a moment longer, releasing him a frown covered her face suddenly, "Captain Lance has returned to the ship."

"Already?" Rip asked, "I thought she was out all night."

Gideon's frown deepened, "She has brought someone who wishes to speak with you. I will advise that you need to rest."

"No," Rip told her, "It's alright, Gideon. I'm assuming this is someone I'm meant to know."

She nodded.

"And you're still not telling me anything," he grimaced, slightly annoyed that they weren't giving him any information on the time he'd lost at the moment, "Okay, tell Sara I'll meet them on the bridge in a few minutes."

Taking a breath Rip returned to the corridor, wondering briefly if he could move to another room on the ship while in Gideon's matrix.

That was an experiment for another day.

x

Sara leaned against Gideon's console as Ava stood stiffly, her arms crossed waiting. After a few minutes the door opened, and Rip walked in. Sara watched him intently as his eyes settled on Ava for a moment before he turned to Sara.

"I thought you were out for the night?" he asked.

Sara shrugged as Ava moved to Rip, she stared at him intently while he looked back at her and finally he sighed.

"I'm assuming I'm meant to know who you are," he stated, "But I don't."

Ava shook her head, "And I'm supposed to believe you this time?"

"I honestly don't care if you do," Rip shrugged before turning back to Sara, "Are we finished here? I really need to get some sleep."

Sara nodded, she knew if he didn't rest Gideon would make sure they knew about it. Their AI had been protective of Rip before this but now was constantly watching him to make sure he didn't get so much as a papercut. He gave her a quick nod back before glancing at Ava for a second, still no recognition in his eyes, and leaving them alone again.

"Well?" Sara asked.

Ava frowned, "I don't know."

"We haven't given him any information about what happened since he first touched the core," Sara explained, "He has no idea about the Time Bureau or you. We'll tell him soon but right now Gideon believes it best to not let him know everything."

"I'm still not convinced he doesn't already," Ava noted.

"It is however the truth, Miss Sharpe," Gideon stated her hologram appearing, making Sara wince at the deliberate omission of Ava's title, "Captain Hunter's last memory before waking within the medical bay is of touching the core six months after we stopped Vandal Savage."

Ava folded her arms and turned to Gideon, "And you know he's not lying to you?"

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer," Gideon replied, her hologram shutting down.

Sara sighed, "So, are we going for dinner?"

* * *

Rip made himself some tea to go with his lunch and took a seat to eat. The ship was currently berthed on some waste ground just outside Central City allowing the team to visit their family and friends. This left him alone on the Waverider, except for one other person.

"Hi," Zari appeared in the doorway, "Gideon said you needed some company."

Rip frowned, "Gideon, didn't you once spend an hour telling me that you were perfectly good company for me?"

"I merely thought now would be a good time for you and Miss Tomaz to get to know one another," Gideon replied airily, "As you did not know one another previously."

Zari chuckled, "Well I'm hungry so I may as well join you for lunch, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, you're more than welcome," Rip told her.

Giving him a quick smile Zari had Gideon fix a sandwich for her before she took the seat across from Rip. They sat in silence eating their respective meals, Rip watching the woman sitting there hoping for some tiny crumb of memory of her but as usual there was nothing.

"Is there a reason you're not visiting people while we're here?" Rip asked softly.

Zari smiled slightly, "Not from this time."

"Ah," Rip murmured.

"Even then I don't have anyone other than the team," she shrugged.

Rip winced, "I know how that feels. So," he changed the subject, "Tell me how you got the chance to meet Gideon face to face. Because it is an experience."

Zari laughed, "That's very true."

"You both know I can hear you," Gideon spoke up.

Rip smirked, "Really, Gideon. Anyone would think you don't like being talked about."

"Do you wish your showers to be warm for the next month, Captain?" Gideon asked sweetly.

Laughing Rip saw Zari staring at him in astonishment.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I've just…" Zari shook her head, "Gideon isn't like this with any of us."

Rip smiled, "Well, Gideon and I have been together a long time."

Zari laughed before leaning back in her chair and told him how she'd met Gideon's human form. Rip chuckled, as he listened to the story.

"What about you?" Zari asked, "When did you first meet her?"

"About a year after I was first assigned to the Waverider," Rip replied, "I was stabbed during a mission. There was poison on the blade and when I managed to make it back…"

"Barely," Gideon spoke up.

Rip ignored her, "Gideon had to put me in an induced coma while she treated my injuries. I will admit it did scare the hell out of me when I found this strange woman sitting in my seat in the parlour."

Zari laughed, "I had the same reaction."

"I am offended that you both feel that way," Gideon spoke up.

"You know I'm always happy to see you now I know who you are," Rip replied, "I just wasn't expecting it at the time."

Chewing her lip for a moment Zari asked, "You didn't know that…"

Rip shook his head, "I don't know if it's something that wasn't talked about, if the other AI's never did it or if only Gideon can. Which frankly wouldn't surprise me."

"She is unique," Zari noted.

A smile touched Rip's lips, "Yes, she is."

x

Walking slowly through the corridors of his ship Rip briefly thought about just leaving everyone here and going off on his own with Gideon.

But he knew he couldn't.

Although no one would tell him anything yet about the time he was missing, which was exceedingly frustrating, Rip knew there was still work to be done.

With nothing else in his life helping keep time safe was the one thing he could do.

Reaching the engine room, he stepped inside.

"Captain?" Gideon's concerned voice came.

He smiled at her concern, "I'm just going to do some maintenance," he assured her, "I am not sitting around doing nothing any longer. But," he added, "I won't touch the time drive. I promise."

"Very well, Captain," Gideon replied, "There is plenty for you to work on."

Finding the spare set of tools sitting Rip settled down to work. It was amazing how much it settled him, and it was the most relaxed he'd felt for the past few days. He chatted with Gideon, the way they always would during maintenance, with her guiding him through what was required. Before he realised several hours had passed and Rip felt his eyes begin to close.

"Rip," Gideon said softly, "You require rest."

Taking a long slow breath, he nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"The engines feel much better, Captain," Gideon told him, "It has been far too long since you worked on my systems."

Resting his head against the bulkhead for a moment, Rip smiled.

"Return to your room and rest," Gideon said before adding softly, "I can visit your dreams if you wish?"

Rip nodded, "That would be nice."

* * *

"I believe that this is the best course of action," Gideon stated, "Captain Hunter will begin to investigate himself if you do not give him the information."

Sara frowned leaning back in her chair in the kitchen, "Are you sure? It could be dangerous telling Rip about what happened with the Legion, the Spear, the Bureau and Mallus. Especially if he loses his temper, considering his new powers."

"It could be," Gideon agreed, "But I know Captain Hunter and I know it is only because his energy has been depleted by these new abilities that he hasn't pushed yet. Now his body is beginning to become accustomed to its new situation, and his strength is returning, he will begin demanding answers."

Sara grimaced.

"I understand you do not wish to revisit the arguments you had," Gideon said softly, "But this is something you cannot hide from Captain Hunter."

"I know," Sara winced

"If he orders me to I will provide him with the information," Gideon reminded Sara, "He is my Captain."

"Okay," Sara sighed, "When he's awake we will tell him everything."

"A good decision, Captain Lance."

x

Gideon sat at her Captain's side as he watched the memory of his wife and little boy dancing along to music. Rip's head dropped onto her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Did I ever get past this?" Rip whispered sadly.

Gently stroking her fingers through his hair, Gideon sighed softly, "Your love for them will never fade but you found a way to live for them."

"Sometimes I feel like I have," he murmured, "But other times it's like I can't see anything beyond it."

Gideon continued the comforting touches, "I know."

"When I left," Rip looked up into her eyes, "How did I get anything done without you?"

She laughed softly, "My opinion on that is not something you want to hear."

Rip chuckled, resting his hand on her cheek before touching his forehead to hers, "Gideon. I don't know what it was, but I want you to know I'm sorry for anything I did that hurt you."

Taking his face in her hands, Gideon placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "I know."

Pulling Gideon to him Rip hugged her tightly, holding onto his best friend. When they parted Gideon took his hand as they turned to look out the window at the temporal zone that had taken the place of Jonas and Miranda.

"Sara is going to fill in the missing time when you waken," Gideon told him, "And I need you to promise me one thing."

Suspicion covered his face, "What?"

"That, no matter what you hear, you try not get upset or angry," Gideon replied, "Your gifts are new and I fear that negative emotions may make them unstable."

"So why tell me?"

Gideon shrugged, "Because I know you. I know that soon you will become impatient and you will demand the answers from me."

Rip winced slightly.

"Promise me?" Gideon asked again.

"I promise."

Giving him a proud smile, Gideon rested her head against his shoulder to watch the lights outside.

x

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink?" Sara asked.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Rip sent her a frown, "No more stalling, Sara. Just tell me what I've missed."

Looking at Ray, who had agreed to join her in giving Rip the story, Sara took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, "So you touched the core…"

Rip listened as Sara explained the time he was missing, suddenly he frowned, "Hold on, you're telling me that I became a film student."

"Drug taking film student," Ray noted.

Shrugging Rip mused over this, "And my movie was about us?"

"I read it," Ray told him, "It was actually quite good."

Rip frowned for a moment before asking, "So, what happened? I'm assuming my memories returned at some point."

Sara and Ray winced before she continued the story.

"Wait," Rip stopped them again, "My memory was returned using one of my back-ups?"

"According to Gideon," Sara replied.

Musing Rip began to pace, "It finally makes sense."

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"Sense how?" Ray added.

Rip turned to them, "It was theory Miranda and I had back when we were training. We were studying the time core, and everybody always said to look at it all we wanted just don't touch…"

"And you wanted to know what would happen if you touched," Ray grinned.

Shrugging Rip continued, "We developed a theory that if you touched the core then you would be scattered through time,"

"Which you proved," Sara noted.

Rip nodded, "Miranda came up with the idea that the energy could possibly do more. She theorised that whoever touched the core would have a new set of memories overwrite the real ones of the subject as a camouflage."

"Which is exactly what happened," Sara reminded him.

Ray leaned back chewing his lips for a moment, "Did she have any idea how to return the memories?"

"We discussed this for hours," Rip sighed softly, "Almost every night for weeks."

Sara gave a small chuckle, "That was your pillow talk?"

"Miranda theorised that connecting to the core energy a second time," Rip ignored her, "Would restore the subject's memories."

"What about the other personality?" Ray asked thoughtfully.

Rip shrugged, "It was only a theory, but all our calculations showed that the memories from the overwritten personality would be integrated into the subjects."

Ray's hand pressed to his forehead as realisation struck him, "But your original memories…"

"Precisely."

"What?" Sara demanded.

Rip sighed slightly before explaining, "My original memories were not returned to me naturally. The back-up was like a software patch. So, touching the core energy for the second time meant my mind reset to when I first touched it, like a computer being returned to factory settings." He frowned suddenly as the realisation hit him, "That means I'm never getting my memories back."

"Rip?" Sara asked concerned.

He shook his head, "I just need a minute."

Walking out he headed to his room, entered Gideon's matrix and moved into her arms.

x

Gideon hugged her Captain tightly, feeling the trembles of emotion running through him.

"I'm never going to know why I left," Rip sighed, "Never going to know why I did everything I did."

"Everything you did, everything you said was for one purpose," Gideon told him, "To protect the people on this ship and to protect time, just as you always have. You sacrificed the bond with the people that you held dear to do just that."

"But…"

"No, Rip," Gideon cut him off, "I will not allow you to think anything else. Yes, the crew were angry at you. Miss Lance argued with you because she has not been trained the way you were. Her instincts are different and in certain matters you clashed because you forgot that. You forgot she could not sense what you could. Unfortunately, they also forgot your skills and knowledge surpassed theirs regarding time."

Sighing he stepped back, "I'll never know why you're upset with me."

Gideon grimaced slightly, "I'm not upset with you, Rip. I was annoyed at the situation and that you deemed it necessary for us to be apart."

Letting out a long sigh Rip rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you ready to return and listen to what happened during the rest of the period you are missing?" Gideon asked.

Shaking his head Rip continued to hold her. Gideon continued to gently slide her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Miss Lance is looking for you," Gideon said after several minutes.

Rip let out a long breath, "I should go back."

"We can talk again afterwards," Gideon assured him, "Whatever you need."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Thank you."

x

Sara found Rip sitting in the parlour, his legs stretched out as he stared into space. After they finished telling him everything, Rip had stood silently for several minutes before advising he needed some time to think and disappearing. She left him for two hours, making sure everyone else gave him some space as well."

"Hey," she said offering him a mug of tea, "Thought you might need this."

Rip nodded taking the mug, hugging it close to him like a shield.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked taking the other seat.

Rip shrugged, "Not too sure about that. After everything you told me, I'm trying to sort it out but I have no context for my choices. My mind is spinning to be honest trying to work it all out."

"I can understand that," she nodded, "And I've been in your mind. It's a scary place."

He chuckled softly.

"One thing I have wanted to know since then," Sara said thoughtfully, "That I never got a chance to ask before now."

"Which is?"

"Where did you come up with the human version of Gideon?" she demanded with an amused grin, before assuring "Not that I was complaining because she was hot but…"

Rip laughed at her expression when she trailed off, "I didn't. That's the form she chose."

"What?"

Rip shrugged, "It's how she decided she wishes to look to us."

Sara let out small 'huh' sound as she leaned back in thought.

"Everything you told me about the time I lost, there is one thing I know for certain," Rip said softly, intensity filling his voice. "I was always taking her back."

Confused at the change of topic, Sara asked, "What?"

Focussing on her Rip noted, "Look around this room, look at the library. Everything is mine, all the things I collected across the years, the chair Miranda gave me just after we married. When I worked in this Time Bureau, I left everything onboard. I was not planning on leaving Gideon with you once Mallus was defeated."

Sara shrugged, "I don't…"

"I let you borrow the Waverider," Rip continued, "You were never keeping her."

"What do we do now?" Sara asked softly, unsure what way he would go only knowing for sure that Gideon would side with him.

Rip took a drink of his tea, "Well I'm not going anywhere, and I get bored easily, so I may as well allow your team to stick around."

* * *

Rip was restless.

Being told about his failures hadn't exactly made him feel any better about the time he couldn't remember and now knew he never would. He wanted to know more about this Time Bureau he had created but before that he wanted to check some information about Mallus. He was sure he had books onboard that would give him some details but hadn't been able to find them in his room.

Heading to the library he found Dr Heywood sitting there reading. Deciding not to bother the other man, since every interaction they'd had so far had an underlying hostility to it, Rip started to scan the shelves finding someone had changed how he'd arranged them. Pulling a few books out he placed them on the table before moving to check another shelf.

"I have system here," the other man spoke up suddenly, "Don't mess with it."

Knowing he was being a little childish, Rip retorted, "Almost everything in here belongs to me, Dr Heywood as does the Waverider. I suggest you remember that."

"Not anymore," Nate retorted, "You're only here because Sara feels guilty. After everything you did to us, personally I would have turned you over to the Bureau and let them experiment on you."

"This will always be my ship," Rip replied sharply, "And it would be best for you to remember that or I will remove you."

Standing Nate turned his body to steel, "Try it."

Rip's dark stare didn't waver, "Gideon."

Surprise covered Nate's face when a forcefield surrounded him before he glared at Rip, "Zari, can reprogramme the computer you think is under your control."

"Never," Rip's voice became quiet and cold, "Treat Gideon with anything other than respect. She is not a computer. She is a sophisticated AI with emotional capabilities beyond your understanding."

"What the hell is going on?" Sara appeared in the doorway before Nate could retort.

Rip turned to her, "If you wish your people to remain on my ship, Sara, teach them some manners."

Before she could reply he picked up his books and left.

x

Sara stared at Nate, "What were you thinking?"

"He started it," Nate replied bouncing off the forcefield still surrounding him, "Gideon, drop the shield."

"Captain Hunter has not ordered me to do so," Gideon replied sweetly.

Sara forced a smile off her face, "Gideon, if you would? I'll square it with Rip."

"Very well, Captain Lance," Gideon said, and the shield disappeared.

Nate let out a huff of annoyance and sat down again, "He came in and started messing with my library."

"Look, I know you and Rip have never been friends, but you have to learn to get along with him," she said, "The Waverider is his and as you saw Gideon will follow his commands."

"Or we could just tell the Bureau everything and let them deal with him."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Firstly, he hasn't done anything. Not to mention you do remember he escaped the last time he was in custody and this time, he has powers."

Nate let out a snort, "I'm sure they'll know how to contain him once they know how dangerous he might be."

Taking a breath Sara stared at him, "Rip was always dangerous, frankly I think he's more stable now than he was when he recruited us," she sighed, "His memories of what happened are never coming back. The Rip we have now is the man who has just come to terms with losing his family, just stopped Vandal Savage a few months ago and lost everything he believed in at the same time. When you first met Rip he was under Thawne's influence, so you never got to meet the version Mick, Ray and I knew. When he came back he was traumatised by everything he did during that time and what was done to him. Did you ever think about that?"

Nate frowned.

"I know what happened with the Bureau was maddening but the person who did that, who you're angry with is gone," Sara said, "In some ways, he never existed."

"You have no idea, Sara," Nata snapped, "It's because of Rip my grandfather is dead. It's his fault, and that was before the memory issue. Rip enlisted my grandfather to protect the spear and took him from my dad. My family was broken because of him."

Before she could say anything else he walked out.

Letting out a long sigh Sara leaned against the desk, "Why did you call me to interfere, Gideon?"

"To ensure this argument did not devolve further," Gideon replied, "Captain Hunter is currently in an extremely emotional and vulnerable place, if his disagreement with Dr Heywood continued I believe Captain Hunter would have thrown him off the ship. Along with anyone who argued against it."

* * *

"Captain, do not get overexcited," Gideon scolded when Rip bounced while stepping off the ship into the forest they'd landed in before adding, "That goes for you too, Dr Palmer."

Ray gave a slight pout, "Come on, Gideon. We're finally testing Rip's abilities. It's going to be fun."

Sara rolled her eyes as she followed them down, "I agree with Gideon. Let's not get carried away. We follow the plan Gideon has put together."

Rip and Ray exchanged an amused look before they continued to the test site. Zari and Mick appeared having finished setting up the sensors Gideon had them create for the tests.

"Okay," Zari took over checking the tablet in her hands having volunteered to oversee the tests, "Rip if you will take your place we'll get started."

He nodded and entered the small testing area they'd set up.

"Alright," Zari said, "Mick, when you're ready."

With a grin Mick pulled out several small rubber balls, without warning he started to throw them. Rip managed to stop several, wincing as most managed to get through hitting him on the arms and body.

"Okay," Zari smiled as Sara and Ray retrieved the balls lying about for Mick who was grinning, "We'll try that again."

"Captain," Gideon said in his ear, "You are trying to stop each individual ball. Perhaps a new tactic this time."

Rip nodded, "Ready when you are."

Mick started to throw the balls again, but this time Rip slowed time just in front of him catching all the balls before allowing them to drop to the ground.

"Much better, Captain," Gideon congratulated him, "Now, repeat it."

For the next twenty minutes Sara, Ray and Mick threw the balls at him from several angles. Each time they went through the exercise Rip learned to adjust his tactics and by the end of it had managed to stop all the balls five times in a row.

"Excellent, Captain," Gideon told him, "I believe it is time to move to the second phase of our testing."

Rip nodded, "Okay. I will point out I'm not exactly thrilled by this test."

"The medical bay is on stand-by," Gideon reminded him, "Or are you afraid, Captain?"

"Goading me isn't going to work, Gideon," Rip stated, stepping back into the middle of the sensors.

"Of course not, Captain."

Rip took a breath as Mick aimed the Heatgun at him.

x

Gideon finished her scans.

"Well?" Sara demanded before Rip could.

"All results show within the baseline," Gideon assured them, "There is no drop in the level of the time energy and there appears to be no negative effects from using your new powers upon your body. How do you feel, Captain?"

Rip smiled, "I'm hungry, and tired."

"If you come to the kitchen I shall make you something to eat," Gideon told him, "Then you can rest for a few hours."

Rip turned to Sara, "Are you coming for something to eat?"

"I have a date," Sara replied.

"Enjoy yourself," Rip told her, "And I'll see you tomorrow."

Heading out the infirmary Rip headed to get something to eat. Gideon had made something nutritious for him, she currently had him on a strict diet, although he knew that once he finished then she would allow him dessert. Sitting alone to eat, Rip smiled when Gideon started playing some music for him. For a few minutes it was just like the old days.

When he finished eating Rip walked towards his room, he needed to rest after the tests they'd done that day. The moment he reached it, Rip practically fell onto his bed and quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

x

Gideon took a seat beside her Captain and slid her hand into his, "I am very proud of you, Rip."

"For what?" he asked confused, "Training is something I know how to do. Spent most of my childhood doing it in one form or another."

She squeezed his hand and leaned against him, "But you followed my test plan and did not insist on doing more than I set out for you. I know how you always pushed. Always wanting to do more."

Rip laughed, "I know better these days than to argue with you."

Gideon smiled, "Well it's about time."

They sat in silence for a while before Gideon moved away and stood, "You need to rest properly, Captain. My presence here does not allow that."

"Wait," he stood, catching her arms, "You would only ever come to me like this when I was caught in nightmares but, since I woke in the infirmary, you're here almost every night. What changed?"

Gideon looked up at him, "I lost you. We were together for a long time and then you were gone. My Captain, who made me part of his family and not just the AI he used for missions. I was less without you and now you are with me once more."

Rip rested his forehead against hers, "We're connected now. I will never leave you again."

Gideon smiled softly, remembering a moment together that he never would, "Sleep well, Rip. I am watching over you."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed.  
I aim to write more for this universe as Rip and John are still to meet up.


End file.
